1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for servicing diecasting apparatus and more particularly for lubricating and removing flash from the fill chamber or shot sleeve of die-casting apparatus from the die-end.
2. Background Information
Die-casting machines, and in particular vacuum die-casting machines, employ a piston to inject molten metal into a die cavity formed by a fixed die and a moveable die. The piston operates in a fill chamber, or shot sleeve, which extends through the fixed die member and communicates with the die cavity. The moveable die part is separated from the fixed die part to eject the cast product.
Typically, the die cavity and fill chamber are lubricated between shots. Various arrangements have been proposed for effecting this lubrication as disclosed by, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,416; 3,254,377; 3,544,355; 3,920,099; 4,223,718; 4,562,875; and 4,738,297; and Japanese patent documents 53-46779 and 62-118955.
There is a need, however, for an improved apparatus and method for lubricating the fill chamber and dies of a die casting machine, and particularly a vacuum die casting machine, which can rapidly apply a closely controlled, and variable if needed, coating of lubrication at suitable production rates. There is also a need for clearing out flashing and debris from the fill chamber between shots.